


A bit of light baking

by Jarakrisafis



Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: How (not) to cheer the Inquisitor up.
Series: DA Short Prompt Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077689
Kudos: 4





	A bit of light baking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a random conversation on dragonageden. If anyone can think of a title, feel free to suggest it.

"Inquisitor."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Opened one eye. Nope. One freckle faced dwarf messenger still present. "Scout Harding." I hold a hand up before she can speak. "Unless the main keep is on fire, I don't want to know." I'd had to sneak away to try and get just a few hours to myself.

"Ah." That isn't a reassuring sound. "About that." I give her the look I've been practicing for when I'm sitting on the big chair they insist I use. "The kitchen was on fire when I left."

Of course it was. "I presume somebody had gone to find one of our mages that can deal with elemental forces?"

"Pretty sure I passed Dorian." Harding says as she holds a hand out to help me to my feet.

"I best go survey the damage then." I really can't leave anyone alone in this place. It feels like I'm surrounded by children sometimes.

The kitchen isn't on fire when I arrive. It very clearly was though. There's a layer of clear ice over a large area, the wall visible through it is a solid black. Smoke is still hanging in the air and I back out so I can breathe more easily. No use staying down here till it's aired out a little, I might as well go find the kitchen staff and find out which idiot I need to chide this time.

"Wanted to cheer you up. Make something. Ease a burden. Cook said it was easy."

"Cole." I said, suppressing the jump to a mild twitch when he is suddenly beside me without warning. "Who wanted to cheer me up?"

"Varric."

"Varric set the kitchen on fire?" I ask rather incredulously.

The brim of the hat dips a little before Cole looks back up. I notice he's fiddling with the hem of his shirt, I didn't realise spirits could get nervous. "It wasn't working quite right. I was trying to help."

I remain silent, waiting for the rest of the story as we emerge into the main hall.

"Everybody is always thinking about alcohol. It helps. I thought it might help there."

"And boom!" Varric says as he approaches.

I feel my lip twitch as I valiantly try not to laugh at his appearance.

"Not how you were intending. It still works though. The burden is easing." Cole says to Varric who scrubs a hand over his face, leaving trails in the soot that's left him looking like he crawled into a fireplace for a nap.

"Yeah, thanks kid." He sighs. "Would you like a biscuit? I think the rum he added has all burnt off unfortunately." The tray is as black as his skin and clothing and contains some soggy looking lumps of charred material.

What can I do but laugh? Varric grins and reaches out to pat my shoulder as I slide to the floor. Cole was right, I do feel better, except for the fact that I can't stop laughing.


End file.
